plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
is a third person shooter game recently released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press-conference 2013 on June 10th. The trailer and gameplay were shown. The game was released on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe. A PC release was said to come out June 3, 2014. About Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mind-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Co-op mode, or choose your side in “Gardens and Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory! Features *Powerful character classes for both plants and zombies *Choose your side, plants or zombies, in 24-player online battles *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode *Personalize your favorite plants and zombies with hundreds of unique items and customizations *Over 10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds Plants Playable Plants There are four playable character classes on both plant and zombie side. All four have different abilities with different perks to using them. *Peashooter *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus Ability Plants *Chili Bean Bomb~ Peashooter *Garlic Drone~ Cactus *Heal Flower~ Sunflower *Pea Gatling~ Peashooter *Potato Mine~ Cactus *Spikeweed~ Chomper *Tall-nut Battlement~ Cactus *Dark Flower~ Sunflower *Retro Gatling~ Peashooter *Sombrero Bean Bomb~ Peashooter *Spiky Spikeweed~ Chomper *Artichoke Drone~ Cactus *Iron Maiden~ Cactus *Potato Nugget Mine~ Cactus *note that this is only for ability plants, not plant abilities* Variant Plants Each Playable Character class has five variants that give the base class a perk. The variants also differ slightly in appearance. Unlocking the variants is done through purchasing sticker packs from the Sticker Shop. Lower cost packs will result in single pieces being obtained randomly while the most expensive sticker pack will unlock a random new variant. Peashooter *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea Sunflower *Mystic Sunflower *Power Flower *Fire Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal Chomper *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula Cactus *Camo Cactus *Fire Cactus *Ice Cactus *Power Cactus *Future Cactus Potted Plants There are 11 potted plants that can be used. They can only be planted in empty pots. The potted plants are used as assistance to fight off the Zombie Hordes. Each are considered consumables that once planted can not be picked back up. Only usable in Gardens & Graveyards and Garden Ops. Potted plants can only be obtained by purchasing sticker packs with in-game coins. *Pea Cannon *Pea Repeater *Pea Gatling *Bonk Choy *Scaredy-shroom *Heal Flower *Fume-shroom *Goop-shroom *Snap Dragon *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom Other Plants *Squash *Twin Heal Flower *Tactical Cuke *Coconut Cannon *Giant Wall-nut *Cob Cannon *Cherry Bomb Note: a * indicates that this plant is plantable and an ability. Zombies Playable Zombies There are four playable character classes on both plant and zombie side. All four have different abilities with different perks to using them. *All-Star Zombie *Engineer Zombie *Foot Soldier Zombie *Scientist Zombie Variant Zombies Each Playable Character class has five variants that give the base class a perk. The variants also differ slightly in appearance. Unlocking the variants is done through purchasing sticker packs from the Sticker Shop. Lower cost packs will result in single pieces being obtained randomly while the most expensive sticker pack will unlock a random new variant. Foot Soldier *Camo Ranger *Super Commando *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Arctic Trooper Engineer *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber Scientist *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist All-Star *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star Ability Zombies *Exploding Imp~ All-Star Zombie *Zombot Drone~ Engineer Zombie *Rocket Drone~ Engineer Zombie *Long Bomb~ All-Star Zombie Spawnable Zombies There are 11 spawnable Zombies that can be used. To summon look for grave dirt piles. The spawnable zombies are used as assistance to fight against the Plants in Gardens & Graveyards. Each are considered consumeables that once used can not be picked back up. Spawnable Zombies can only be obtained by purchasing sticker packs with in-game coins. *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Exploding Imp *Treasure Map Pirate *Barrel Pirate Garden Ops Zombies These zombies only appear in Garden Ops mode. *Backup Dancer *Disco Zombie* *Giga Football Zombie *Gargantuar* *Yeti Zombie* *Giga Gargantuar* *Giga Imp *Zombomb Note: a * indicates that this zombie is a boss in Garden Ops Mode. Stages Garden Ops *Garden Center *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Chomp Town Welcome Mat *Suburban Flats Gardens & Graveyards *Wall-Nut Hills Night #Last Stand: Get 5 zombies into the mansion, while Coconut Cannons are shooting Giant Wall-nuts down the street killing both plants and zombies. *Main Street #Last Stand: The zombies must go to the Tactical Cuke and plant and arm 4 bombs, while dodging corn cobs being shot by the Cob Cannons *Driftwood Shores #Last Stand: The zombies must enter a cannon and launch themselves to the Mega Sunflower Lighthouse, trying to destroy it while trying to dodge fire from the plant's anti-missile turrets Team Vanquish *Garden Center *Port Scallywag *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Driftwood Shores *Chomp Town Gnome Bomb *Garden Center *Port Scallywag *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Driftwood Shores *Chomp Town Reception |Row 1 title = Polygon |Row 1 info = 8.5/10 |Row 2 title = Destructoid |Row 2 info = 8/10 |Row 3 title = GameSpot |Row 3 info = 7/10 |Row 4 title = IGN |Row 4 info = 7.8/10 |Row 5 title = GamesRadar |Row 5 info = 3.5/5 |Row 6 title = GameTrailers |Row 6 info = 7.9/10 |Row 7 title = Metacritic |Row 7 info = 77}} has recieved mixed reviews from critic websites. Some reviews praise it in its lighthearted, team-based, and comical aspects, but others criticize its lack of diversity and content. Many reviews also praised for its strong balance between the varied classes, enough so that none feel over-powered or weak. However, the greatest common problem among reviewers is its lack of diversity from other shooters available at the time of release. Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The title of this game was originally going to be the title of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *According to the trailer, Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal. Although a few of them are stronger at nightime maps. *Even if the All-Star Zombies and the Engineer Zombies are considered as new zombies, they might be Football Zombies and Digger Zombies that picked weapons. *Coincidentally, the four main plant classes are on the loading screen of the original Plants vs. Zombies. *The Giga Gargantuar is now dressed in black and wears sunglasses. This also aplies to it's Imp. **It's still possible to view the Giga Gargantuar's red eyes from the side however. *This is the only game where the zombies don't try to eat your brains. **However, on Team Vanquish Mode, when the Plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?" Media Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Xbox 360 Gameplay Promotional Images File:PvZ_Gamescom_04_WM.png|An All-Star Zombie faces a Chomper. File:PvZ_Gamescom_03_WM.png|An Engineer Zombie fights a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_02_WM.png|A Scientist Zombie kills a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_01_WM.png|A Foot Soldier Zombie makes a getaway. GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|A Chomper prepares to feast. GardenWarfarePromo1.jpg|A Bonk Choy fights a Browncoat Zombie. GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A large group of zombies. GardenWarfarePromo3.jpg|The 4 different plant classes (from left to right) Chomper, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Cactus. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_05_WM.jpg|The Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper take on a Gargantuar with the help of a Scaredy-shroom. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_06_WM.jpg|Sunflower and Dancing Zombie with a Backup Dancer. GardenWarfarePromo5.jpeg|A promotional image. Lava chomper.jpg|An image showing a molten Chomper-like plant and an Ice Cactus. Frozen cactus.jpg|An image showing an Ice Cactus. Robo sunflower.jpg|An image showing a Metal Petal. Snow pea reveal.jpg|An image revealing that the Snow Pea will be playable YETI ZOMBIE REVEAL.jpg|An image showing that the Zombie Yeti may appear in the game Electric Sunflower.jpg|A Power Flower (not the same as in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) fighting an Engineer Zombie. Unknown plant.jpg|A new unknown plant (Between Ice Shroom and Gatling Pea) Bomber Imp.jpg|A Bomber Imp Garlic Drone.jpg|Garlic Drone Zombie costume.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie costume 2.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie Costume 3.jpg|Zombie Costume Plants_vs_Zombie_Garden_Warfare_Character_Select.jpg|An image showing the plants can be customized images 45.jpg|A Ice Cactus in the gameplay File:FootZoldierZombie.png|Foot Soldier Zombie File:AllStarZombie.png|All Star Zombie File:EngineerZombie.png|Engineer Zombie File:ScientistZombie.png|Scientist Zombie images (28) 7564.jpg|Image of Sticker Shop. descarga (9) 87655.jpg|Customize a Snow Pea descarga (10) 76543.jpg|Customize a Future Cactus images (32).jpg|Customize a Hot Rod Chomper images (33).jpg|A Fire Pea images (34).jpg|A Image of the Zombie Team customized images (35).jpg|A Image of new things in the Sticker Shop images (36).jpg|A Foot Soldier Zombie, All Star Zombie and Scientist Zombie launch images (38).jpg|Power Flower, Hot Rod Chomper and Fire Cactus customized and ready for fight descarga (13).jpg|A image of the trailer. images (54) 64735.jpg|Customizing a Mystic Flower images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting a Heal Flower PvZ Plants.png|A Mystic Sunflower planting. Notice the plants you can select on the right. PvZ GW Zomboss slots.jpg|When the Zomboss Slots land on 3 of a money bag or diamond in a row, Zomboss gets angry and orders the slots to spin again. Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 'Chum Rush' Trailer|'Chum Rush' Trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Official E3 Reveal Trailer|Trailer Plants vs. Zombies E3 2013 Press Briefing Recap|Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gamescom 2013 Teaser|A teaser for the game Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes with the Zombies|The 4 classes of playable Zombies Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare - Boss Mode Trailer Extended Version|Boss Mode trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode|Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gardens and Graveyards Mode|Gardens and Graveyards Mode Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare